everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginevra Eternity
ginerva "ginny" karoline eternity '''is the daughter of kai and gerda from the snow queen and is the younger sister of kayla g. eternity and the twin sister of kai jr. eternity. she's a gutsy girl with a love for baking and culinary arts in general. ginny is neutral-aligned because she feels very indifferent towards her destiny in general and has no second-thoughts about what awaits her. she is a 2014-introduced and fanon-only original creator created by '''lesbean-mercy. character personality *ginny is determined to do a lot of things and she's persistent on getting projects and whatever done, even if it is very minor! **she's also stubborn in a way that she doesn't want to leave things unfinished even if it's for the best that she doesn't finish something. *she doesn't really engage in a lot of social interaction with strangers and tends interact more online/prefers to be with a smaller group of friends. **it's not that ginny is adamant about meeting new people (though most of the time she is) but she's just more comfortable with her close friends. **she often doesn't pay attention to strangers that try conversing with her and usually replies with simple answers like "uh-huh", "oh wow", or "wicked". *she's resourceful and pretty intelligent; she portrays her intelligence subtly and doesn't try to show it off. **she can be a smartass when she wants to be snarky however. *she was diagnosed with adhd and has the predominantly inattentive type (but does exhibit some symptoms of the hyperactive type) ** she has a hard time keeping her attention focused on one thing when it comes to conversations and people and often gets distracted by insignificant details that are unrelated (like a bird flying by or some music playing nearby) ***she does concentrate highly when it comes to projects, school work, or activities (like reading a book or watching a video) and often ignores a lot of her surroundings when she's engaged in these activities **she also shakes her leg when she's under stress and is sitting down (like for an exam), often keeps her hands balled into fists whenever she's in uncomfortable situations, and does play with her pen and taps on the desk while doing work. ***she doesn't always do these things when she's in not-so-good situations however; when she's comfortable she does shake her leg. *she can come off as surly and blunt when her patience is tested or she's interacting with someone she isn't fond of/a stranger. **despite that, she is actually a very caring person to people she cares about -- particularly her siblings and close friends!! **she loves her friends and siblings dearly and is fiercely protective of them. **she wants her friends and siblings to succeed and be happy in life. appearance *brown skin *somewhat roundish face with several birth marks *downturned, blue gray-colored eyes with slight eyebags *small, low-bride button nose *5 ft. 6½ in. *slightly chubby with sloping shoulders *dirty blonde hair styled into a bob with side-swept bangs interests tba fairy tale – the snow queen (hans christian andersen) how the story goes gilead source wikipedia source how does ginerva come into it? relationships family friends pet romance outfits quotes *stuff they say notes * other facts gallery Category:The Snow Queen Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:From Andersen's Tales Category:Lesbean-mercy's characters